


Why do you put red on your cheeks?

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Series: The Fall Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Fall (2006)
Genre: Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: Because it makes you look pretty.And healthy, too.





	Why do you put red on your cheeks?

**Author's Note:**

> The Fall Week 2017, DAY TWO: Bonds  
> I think it was Tarsem who said in the audio commentary that Alexandria had a crush on Evelyn. She certainly was besotted with her! So I decided to run with this.

 

 

She gave you a gentler red than that of the bandit, almost like a kiss in your cheeks. She brought you a shred of delicacy where you had always known roughness.

You plucked her from reality and into your fantasy, dressed her like a queen. For her red you gave her the love of your father, the power of the Church, and your cutest sneeze.

But she was made of flesh, not his words; you could not command her actions. Her betrayal, though imagined, cut you deep. So you made her fall.

Will you ever forgive her for being human?

 

 

 


End file.
